Pups and the Phantom!
Summary When the Phantom haunts the old abandon theater in Delnaey Reef Ryder and the group investigate this creepy caper Characters * Ryder * Katie * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Rubble * Kenneth Smith * Phantom * Sonata Dusk * Adagio Dazzle (Mentioned) * Aria Blaze (Mentioned) Transcript (Title card has Ryder on it) Ryder:Pups and the Phantom! (We open on the Lookout inside we see the pups and the gang watching cartoons it's Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids the episode where they catch Swarm a ghost made from glowing bugs it's a female too) Veronica:Swarm was just a hologram of a swam of bugs the woman was using this suit was used to hide her whole body in the projection. Woman:I would have gotten away with it too if you meddling kids and your dog haven't come. Frank:Well gang we just swatted Swarm. Scraggy:Like yeah. Dally:Another mystery solved. Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! (They laugh ending the episode cuts to the gang) Chase:That was one of the best episodes ever. Skye:Yeah then the episode "The Slabby Monster" which was the name of the villain in that episode. Zuma:Yeah dude. Marshall:That was fun. Rocky:Yeah. Rubble:The Slabby Monster one was like the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode King Ramses Curse. Kenneth:Yeah and I'm glad I'm spending time with you guys. Ryder:Great to have you here Kenneth. Katie:Yeah and the Mystery Patrol could use you Ace:Yeah only when Ranger's away. (Sonata comes running in) Sonata:KENNETH! HIDE ME, HIDE ME! Kenneth:Whoa whoa Sonata. take it easy. Ryder:What happen? Sonata:So me, Dagi and Aria were preparing for our concert at the Delaney Reef Theater when a phantom started frightening away the staff. Kenneth:Could be a mystery. Ryder:Let's go! (They run to the Mystery Patroller scene changer: Mystery Patrol logo they arrive at the theater) Ryder:Two hours of driving to Delaney Reef and we're here. Walt:Hello and welcome to the Delaney Reef Theater. I'm the manager Walt Wheeler and if you want to buy it we are not sailing. Ryder:But we're not here to buy it sir, we're here to help solve this mystery. Walt:Oh so you've heard of our problem? Ace:Yes sir could you tell us what happen? Walt:Well we tried getting Luke Stars to preform for our theater but he dropped out after hearing about our specter going around kidnapping our performers. But our phantom is only a mere market employee who exists only in over reacted artistic imaginations, I invented him myself, excuse me. Katie:But mr Wheeler we want to help! Danny:Yeah and what about the snacks? Sonata:Yeah the tacos and stuff. But mostly the tacos. Walt:Well the Phantom is an actor who died 30 years ago. He was a comedic one at that and just was the star only one night he was preforming and he disappeared and his spirit still haunts the place. It's called the Ghost Of The Phantom. Danny:(Gulp)Ghost? Rubble:Of the? Sonata:Phantom? Walt:Yes now if you will excuse me. I have some papers to do. (Leaves the gang thinks about it) Ace:Sonata, Where were you Aria and Adagio when the Ghost Of The Phantom appeared? Sonata:Welllll. (Cuts to stage) Sonata:Right here. Danny:Pass the donut pass the popcorn pass the nachos pass the strudel. Sonata:Pass the tacos. Danny:What do we do like now Ryder? Ryder:What we always do Danny. Solve this mystery. (They look for clues and a white cloaked figure with a white mask over his eyes pops out) Phantom:I am the Ghost of The Phantom! Beware! Leave now and do not ever return! (Goes off laughing Ryder picks up a pice of cloth) Ryder:Now this is a clue. Katie:Hey look. Glowing white paint. Ace:And wires. Ranger:And a convision notice form this place to be caondimed. Sonata:I found a key. (They go around looking for clues and go into a room) Danny:What is this place? Rubble:A dressing room. Ryder:I got an idea. (Pulls out note and writes it down) Katie:Ryder is that a trap? Ryder:Well. (Singing voice)It's a note. For the ghost. (As he walks to center) We will send by Rubble post. (Rubbles doesnt like that as Ryder writes it down) Shakespirian inspiration. A friendly invitation. (Normal voice) The play is the thing that we catch this ghost. This note invites him to a tendon concert in the very important phantom section we'll set a trap above his seat and when he sits down to watch. BOOYA We got him. Kenneth:And I shall play the ghost. Ryder:Ok Kenneth. Danny:Good. (They look at him) Danny:I mean ok. (They dress him up) Sonata:Ok so what am I suppose to do Ryder? Ryder:(Gives her a pen and some papers)Write the script for our play. Sonata:Ok! (Writes it down as they leave with the net then after that she leaves Kenneth is still in the dressing room) Kenneth:Hey look at this Sonata a deed of sale from the owner to a Mr. W.Wheeler. I think this is important. (Ghost of the Phantom comes out through a secret passageway in the closet)This is what we have to show the gang. (Taps on Kenneth's shoulder)Sonata? Ghost:NO! (Laughs maniacally as Kenneth screams and we blackout and onto Sonata running around trying to find Kenneth) Sonata:Kenneth, where are you Kenneth? (Ghost comes on stage Sonata give it to him) Sonata:Kenneth? Ghost:BOO! (She runs screaming the gang get in their places Sonata still looks for Kenneth) Sonata:Kenneth, where are you Kenneth? (The gang continues a little teaser song)I can't find Kenneth! (Ace gets off her post and tells Sonata) Ace:Don't worry Sonata, he's backstage waiting for his cue. Ryder:While we're on stage(Calls)Waiting for ours! Katie:Hello Delaney Reef and now in a special tribute to the Ghost Of The Phantom. Please welcome on stage.... Mr. Kenneth The Knockout Hurricane Kid Smith! (They sing as the phantom comes and waves) Ghost:AT LAST! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Sonata:(Dreamy look)Kenneth sounding so manly. Danny:Hey Sonata could you help us with our thriller dance. Sonata:Yeah Danny. (They do it as the ghost sings then they go over to seat) Ace:The ghost didn't take the bait Ryder, where is he? Ryder:I don't know Ace, but i'd like to find out. (They continue and as they end the ghost goes up to Katie) Ryder:This musical is awesome! Sonata:(Realizes)Hey. He didn't say anything about tacos with me. THAT'S NOT MY KENNETH! (They slow motion chase him and normal mode and he laughs as he sits down Rubble pulls the lever Ghost goes Huh as net comes down they cheer Kenneth pops out of costume trunk) Kenneth:That was rough. Sonata:KENNETH! (Kisses him Kenneth then show Ace the deed of sale) Kenneth:This deed of sale is a clue. Ace:Walt Wheeler of course! (Ryder gets him out and holds him) Kenneth:(Comes over to take mask off)Time to see a ghost. (Pulls the little bandit mask and pulls hood down) All:Wilbur the stagehand?! Sonata:Me Adagio and Aria met him here when he was going to take our luggage to our dressing room. (Walt and Zelda come over explaining that Zelda sent Wilbur packing years ago due to a creative difference and Zelda says she's creative and says about the reviews sent her packing and my theater would be under Walt's poor management Wilbur explains that little knowing Walt's long lost brother Wilbur would return for the role) Walt:Oh you were Will you were, I was just retiring forever. (About the gang)When you young people showed up. Zelda:And I brough you some time by pushing Walt into that costume skip that was due to leave town. Wilbur:Meanwhile I (Hunches over like an old man)Wilbur the stagehand suspected that Muriel was intact my decanting critical aunt. Ace:So you tricked her into really signing this deed of sale. Wilbur:(Bows)A gratifying career of highlight. Ryder:And when you found out it was your nephews sailing the theater he pushed you into another one of those costume skips. Wilbur:Alas I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! This crummy old theater could have been a classic multi leveled.....PARKING LOT! Ace:Only for the new movie theater you're building around the corner. Which I compered the signatures. Sonata:So what now? Have him arrested for real estate scamming and frightening away the crowd? Zelda:Well I'm not pressing charges and thanks to you kids and Rubble my theater is saved. Rubble:Rubble Double Doo! (We fade to next day at the Delaney Diner inside they eat and read in the Delaney Daily headline reads MYSTERY PATROL SOLVE THEATER MYSTERY they are celebrating) Ryder:(Folds up paper)Another case closed. Danny:And passes to the theater. Katie:Won't we get tired of so many plays? Danny:Who needs plays when there's plenty of food? Rubble:Yeah, Rubble Double Doo! (We iris on him ending the episode)